


Sunny Day

by starrydelights



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydelights/pseuds/starrydelights
Summary: Pearl slumped down on the sofa, exhausted after all the matches she had played with Marina, who was just walking in, the same look of exhaustion on her face as she sat next to her with a bit more decency. The squid looked at her, even if she was tired as hell she looked as gorgeous as always. She never failed to make Pearl feel things she never thought she would, since the first day they met.





	Sunny Day

Pearl slumped down on the sofa, exhausted after all the matches she had played with Marina, who was just walking in, the same look of exhaustion on her face as she sat next to her with a bit more decency. The squid looked at her, even if she was tired as hell she looked as gorgeous as always. She never failed to make Pearl feel things she never thought she would, since the first day they met.  
“Aah, I’m so tireeeed… And it’s so hot, too…” Marina complained, tying her tentacles into a bun (with a hair tie which, by the way, belonged to her girlfriend) and then fanning herself with her hand. “I know, ‘n after all that battling it feels even hotter…. We rocked it out there though.” Pearl grinned, her confidence definitely showing. The octoling let out a laugh, “Yeah, but I can’t forget all the times you fell down when we played in Starfish Mainstage.” “I didn’t!” “Pearlie, you can’t lie to me. I was there!” Pearl crossed her arms and let out a small huff, Marina pinching her cheek, “Don’t get all frowny now! Specially when I have a great idea to cool down.” The other looked at her again, “Ya do?” The younger girl nodded her head, “Yeah! Wanna see what it is?” “‘Kay.”  
Marina stood up and ran excitedly towards the kitchen, taking out a box she hoped Pearl didn’t see from the fridge, and made her way back, showing the other the box with a gleam in her eyes, “Popsicleeees!”  
Pearl stared at her girlfriend for a couple of seconds before smiling yet again, Marina’s excitement being contagious, standing up as she said “Ya never fail to sneak things in here, huh? Let’s go eat ‘em.” “Ah, yay!” Marina reached out for Pearl’s hand, holding it and dragging her to her own room.

They both sat on the huge bed the inkling owned, having turned on the fan and the tv before taking a seat. Marina carefully opened the box, pulling out two popsicles from it, “Orange for you, and strawberry for me!” Pearl got on her knees to press a kiss on the others cheek, “You always know what I like, don’t you?” “You always know what I like too, so~” Marina kissed her cheek in return, carefully opening her treat’s wrapper, Pearl doing the same, softly humming once she took a bite from the orange-flavored goodness. “Where’d ya get these? It tastes great!” Marina licked her popsicle, “Crusty Sean told me about this new place close by, so I chose to give it a visit, and picked up these!” She looked like she was about to melt, “You’re right though, it’s so sweet and fresh…” “Are ya telling me you’re one of these then? ‘Cause you’re as sweet and fresh as them, even more.” Marina’s cheeks got a reddish color, slightly resembling the tint of her popsicle, “Y-You can’t just go and say that…” “Ah? Why not~?” Pearl asked with a mischievous look, proud of getting the other like this. “Because…. You’re sweeter and fresher!” “E-Eh? Not true.” “It is~!” She booped her nose, “You, my beautiful, incredibly talented and wonderful girlfriend, are the sweetest and freshest around! Nobody can convince me otherwise.”  
What Marina hadn’t noticed, however, is that now it wasn’t her whose face color was the closest to her popsicle, but Pearl’s.

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO!! this is my first (but definetly not last) splatoon fic!! ive recently got addicted to it again and i Love these two so i chose to write about them!! i hope its good and yall like it!!
> 
>  
> 
> if you want it, my twitter is @/happykirarins !


End file.
